Trust the British to Put Voldemort in the Olympics
by Supernova95
Summary: The Batboys need some help figuring out the Olympic Opening Ceremony... this is literally and completely full of fluff.


**So I kinda gave into my urge to write this even though it is 3:00am here and I am really tired, and really should be asleep because I'm going to the Olympics tomorrow :D ... that;s my way of saying "Sorry if this sucks" :)**

**This is literally fluff between the Batboys about the Opening Ceremony for the Olympic Games... **

**Dick is 13, Jason is 11, Tim is 9 and Damian is 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, The Olympics, Mr Bean, Rowan Atkinson, Kenneth Branagh, Harry Potter, Voldemort, Frankenstein (although I believe statute of limitations has run out on Frankenstein) , James Bond, The Queen, Alfred's Cookies... as much as I would love some of Alfred's cookies :)**

**Oh and by the way... this was the explanation the BBC gave of what was going on, blame them not me if it is wrong.**

**EDIT: OKAY... for the LAST time I AM British, I have been my whole entire life... Born and bred in the south of England somewhere that I am not going to tell you... I'm sorry if you did understand the Opening Ceremony I DID TOO, I wrote this for my best friend in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD Celticlily... who has reviewed if you care to look... and I tried my best be she still does not get it... yes she is British too and no she is not dumb she is one of the smartest people I know, she just doesn't understand it. Please do not swear at me and I would like to remind you that I did write this straight afterwards at about 1:00-3:00 in the morning after she kept facebooking me saying she didn't understand. take it at face value I am not trying to offend anyone especially the British as I would be offending myself. **

* * *

"Tim, wotch'a doin?" Jason said walking into his room.

"Watching Mr Bean"

"Awesome can I watch too?"

"Sure…" the minute he said that Jason hopped into his bed and stared at the iPad playing the popular British TV show.

"Hey… wasn't he the guy in the opening ceremony for the Olympic Games last summer?"

"Yep"

"I did not understand that ceremony" Damian had appeared at the door

"I don't think anyone did" Jason and Tim said in unison with confused looks on their faces.

"It was actually quite simple Masters" Alfred too entered the room with a cake tin full of cookies for Tim "The beginning was a montage to show how Britain changed from pre-industrial revolution to post-industrial revolution…"

"And the weird guy in the top hat?"

"Isambard Brunel… played by Kenneth Branagh"

"Kenneth Branagh?" Damian whispered the question to Tim, knowing he would know the answer

"Gilderoy Lockheart from the second Harry Potter movie" Tim stated reasoning that everyone had seen Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets… obviously not due to Damian's still confused face

"Umm, he also played Victor Frankenstein in, um, Frankenstein" Damian's eyes lit up and Tim sighed at the boy who had seen Frankenstein but not Harry Potter; it was a disgrace that they would have to rectify.

Once the whispers subsided Alfred continued his explanation

"The next part was a celebration of our National Health Service, Great Ormond Street Hospital and British Children's Literature."

"Trust the British to put a gigantic Voldemort in the middle of the opening ceremony" Jason said smirking

"But that was the best bit Jase"

"Tim; let me get this straight… out of **everything:** fireworks, flames, pretty light shows and **maypole dancing** included, you liked the giant Voldemort the best?"

"Yup" Tim smiled defiantly

"Fair enough Tim, fair enough" Jason rolled his eyes

"Shush I am trying to listen to listen to Pennyworth's explanation" Damian snapped from the corner of Tim's bed he had sat on… he was getting impatient and the face he made when he was impatient **always** made Tim and Jason laugh.

"Well the last part before the Athletes came in was a celebration of British Culture, especially music, from the 1960's to today."

"And then the athletes came in, which took **HOURS**"

"Well Master Dick there were two hundred and four countries competing, getting everyone inside a stadium in a procession like fashion with that many people, one would expect it to take hours"

"But it was just sooooo long" Dick sighed as he too sat down on Tim's bed

"That's only because you can't sit still for more than twenty seconds Dick"

"Thanks Jase… your support in this matter is delightful" Jason sniggered.

"So; Jase, what was your favourite bit?" Tim asked, changing the subject

"The fireworks at the end, but I guess the Crazy bit in the middle as cool too; the 'celebration of British Culture' bit, even though it made no sense… hey, do you think it made sense to the British"

"…"

"Umm, probably Jason… I mean I can remember the news saying it was VERY British… Alfred understood it… he's British"

"Doesn't mean **every **British person understood it…" they started bickering, so Tim just went back to watching Mr Bean with Damian who had crawled up to his side… somehow.

"I liked the Mr Bean bit, it was funny." Damian said halfway into their second episode, his voice by some means stopping the other two from bickering, getting back to the conversation they were having previously

"So Golden Boy" Dick shot him a glare "What was your favourite bit?"

"James Bond and the Queen" he replied immediately, that bit was so cool and funny and to be perfectly honest couldn't be competed with in is mind.

"Oh yeah" they had **all **forgotten about that bit… and quickly agreed on the fact that the Queen of Great Britain jumping out of an aeroplane was a funny picture to have in their heads; after a couple of minutes Tim spoke again;

"You have to admit though the lighting of the cauldron was cool" Tim said "and the ceremony was pretty cool, thinking about it"

"That is true Tim; that is true" Dick said with Damian and Jason nodding.

* * *

**On a not so different note: what did you guys think of the Opening Ceremony? Please tell me it wasn't as confusing for non-British people as I think it might have been. :)**

**Thanks for reading my little ball of Batboy fluff**

**Supernova95 :D**


End file.
